


She's My Best Friend

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first try at fanfiction. I was bitten by the General Danvers bug and couldn't resist writing something. So this is hella fluffy and probably pointless but this is what happened. I know the ending is a little abrupt but I couldn't come up with a great ending and I wouldn't mind writing a sequel if anyone wants. Enjoy!(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Best Friend

Alex stopped as she entered her apartment and found her roommate sat cross legged in the middle of the couch completely engrossed in ‘Keeping Up With the Kardashians’.

“Whatcha doing?” She asked confusedly. Astra normally hated human television and refused to watch it with Alex.

“Do you know how absolutely ridiculous these people are?” Was her excited response and Alex raised her eyebrows, “Kim just said she bought Kourtney a fucking career. Was she not the one famous for a leaked sex tape?”

Alex took in the question that was asked in all seriousness before nodding, “I think so,” She said hesitantly, “Did you just say fucking?”

“Should I not have? Oh, Rao, have I offended you?” Alex shook her head.

“No, you didn’t offend me. I just want to make sure that you know that’s a swear word and not to use it too much in public,” Astra nodded in understanding, “And never say it near Carter.”

“Noted,” She said as she bobbed her head in agreement, “How do people watch this?”

“You’re watching it,” Alex threw out as she finally shrugged her light jacket off and made her way towards the alien on her couch.

“Yes, but I am watching solely because it is utterly ridiculous,” Was said matter-of-factly and Alex nodded in amusement.

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that,” Astra shot her a look with narrowed eyes and Alex laughed at her, “What do you want for dinner?”

“I can run and grab some of that Chinese that we found two weeks ago?”

“That stuff is two states over,” Alex said with a confused look.

“And I will be back before the commercial is over,” Alex barely registered a rush of air before Astra was gone and the window of her balcony was left open so the curtains blew gently in the soft wind off of the city.

“Fair enough.”

0~0~0

“Come spar with me,” Alex heard from behind her and shook her head without looking up. She heard footsteps near her before Astra propped up on the desk next to where she as writing, “Please? I’m bored.”

“I have paperwork,” She said like it was obvious and Astra rolled her eyes and reached out for the pen in the woman’s hand. Alex opened her mouth to protest but shut it again when she caught sight of Astra writing so fast she was sure she could set the paper on fire. The alien sat it down a moment later and held the papers out to her, “This is actually right?” She said after glancing over it.

“Yes, now will you come spar with me?” Astra practically pouted out and Alex nodded.

“Sure. I need to get away from this office anyway.”

0~0~0

“Do you want to come with me to see Kara? I need to help Carter with his science project,” Alex tossed out as she rumbled around looking for her shoes. Astra watched her in amusement before clearing her throat and pointing towards the shoes in question when Alex finally looked at her, “Thanks.”

“Sure, I’ll come,” Alex nodded in response and grabbed her keys, “Can we fly instead?” She practically pouted out and Alex shot her a look, “You know I hate that metal contraption you call a mode of transportation,” She said and Alex rolled her eyes before throwing her keys back down and motioning towards the balcony.

Astra smiled at her and Alex shook her head as she followed the woman through the window, “No barrel rolls this time, General,” Astra sighed but nodded in agreement anyway. She bent her knees slightly and Alex stepped up flush against her back and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Astra gripped her thighs so she was riding piggy back and lifted off of the metal landing.

Astra landed at the beach house where Cat, Kara, and Carter spent the weekends and gently lowered Alex to her feet, “Thank you for refraining from doing air tricks,” She said seriously.

“I wouldn’t have dropped you and you know it,” Astra grumbled out and Alex raised an eyebrow, “We were over the beach, Alex. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway.”

“Because I wanted to be dropped into the sea all because you thought the flight trajectory and wind speed was perfect for barrel rolls,” The woman huffed out as she walked towards the front door with Astra trailing behind her.

“Yeah, yeah. Humans are fragile,” Alex just shot her a glare over her shoulder as she opened the door without knocking. They made their way into the house and Cat looked up from what Alex assumed were spread sheets for the next issue and she could hear Kara messing around with something somewhere else in the house.

“Carter!” Was called out into the house as Cat glanced back down at her notes and a few moments later the boy appeared with a small black and white puppy trailing behind him.

“That’s a dog,” Alex said confusedly and Cat looked up at her in annoyance.

“Congrats. I’m so glad we have such adept agents working to insure that humanity is safe and sound,” She said snarkily and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Fine. What I meant was, you hate animals,” Cat huffed in response.

“Well, your sister brought her home and got her all settled in and got Carter all attached to her two weeks ago when I was out of town for the weekend and then they did the thing. So that’s Lois. Because Kara thought that would be hilarious.”

“The thing?” Was asked confusedly and Kara appeared as if called and grinned at her sister. She looked at Carter who laughed before they turned identical puppy dog pouts towards her and her eyes widened, “Ah, the thing,” They were still pouting, “Gosh, stop it.”

“It’s hard to ignore,” Was mumbled out and Alex turned to find Astra on her knees in the floor beside Carter while they played with the puppy. The woman looked up at her and Alex just started shaking her head.

“Absolutely not. Don’t even ask,” Astra scrunched her face up at her and she turned her attention to Carter, “Where’s this project?”

0~0~0

Cat had moved to the porch by the time Alex and Carter were finished. Kara and Astra were on the beach sparring without the weight of the Kryptonite laced room and Alex watched for a few moments before Kara went sailing into the ocean. She laughed and Astra turned and grinned at her before flying backwards as her niece shot forward towards her.

“No way, Little One. You asked for that,” Kara glared playfully at her as they made their way back towards the house.

Cat looked up once they were all there and glanced at Alex, “Where’s your car?” 

Alex sighed, “We flew Air Astra,” She shrugged.

“I don’t like flying Air Kara,” Cat replied snarkily.

“Hey!” Kara said defensively as Alex laughed.

“She doesn’t know how to pull her turns.”

“Hey! I’m standing right here, Cat,” She pouted out and Cat looked up at her.

“I know. Fix it,” She said sarcastically and then answered her phone when it rang and walked back off into the house.

“Well, we have to go. We have late night training,” Kara nodded and she and Carter told them both good bye before Astra flew off with Alex on her back once again.

0~0~0

Alex woke a few nights later and could see a light coming from down the hallway. She blindly got up while rubbing at her eyes to wake herself up and made her way out of the bedroom.

Astra was sat in the corner of the couch with a book open in her lap. She was staring blankly ahead instead of reading though and didn’t even seem to hear Alex come in.

“Astra?” Was said gently as she neared her slowly. The woman blinked and seemed to snap out of her reverie as she looked up at her, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re a bad liar, General,” Alex said as she took a seat on the couch next to Astra. The alien looked over at her and shrugged as she sighed.

“I’m fine. I just have.. What do you call them? Nightmares?” Alex nodded after a moment, “It’s not a big deal. They’re pretty rare.”

“Well, you know,” She swallowed, “You can always come wake me up… If you want to talk about it?” She offered softly and unsurely and Astra looked at her again.

“Thank you, Alexandra,” Alex groaned.

“You still can’t call me that though.”

0~0~0

Alex dug her toes into the sand of the private beach as she watched Carter dribble the soccer ball towards her. He’d found that he had a natural talent for the sport after swapping schools and actually being included in gym class by the other kids. He’d gone out for the team, made it, and the rest was history.

Alex had played in high school and for a while in college and the two of them loved to play pickup games on the beach before superfamily dinners.

They were both barefoot and had visual markers up for the goals for each of them. Alex had on a pair of short khaki shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she traced Carter with her eyes. 

The boy had been out surfing with Kara when they’d pulled up so he was shirtless with only his board shorts on and his hair was still dripping from the ocean. 

Kara and Astra were stood on the porch watching them play after Kara had finally got dinner in the oven to cook, “How was the New York branch?” Astra asked. She and Cat had had to make a quick trip the week before when something had happened and needed to be fixed immediately.

“It was humongous,” Kara said excitedly.

“That’s what she said,” Astra said without thought as she watched the two on the beach. Kara stared dumbly before turning her attention to her sister.

“Alex!” The woman didn’t look up, but Carter did turn his head towards Kara at her exclamation. Alex easily stole the ball from him and just to show off, back flip kicked it into his goal.

“Hey!” He said in a playful threatening tone.

“Never take your focus off the game, Cart,” She said as she jogged towards her sister and best friend, “What, K?”

“You taught her ‘that’s what she said’?” Alex laughed and fist bumped Astra much to Kara’s confusion as well.

“Oh yeah. It’s hilarious coming out of her mouth all proper speak,” Astra glared at her for that but smirked when her niece just shook her head.

“No, it’s strange,” She said as she stepped back into the house. Carter ran past her after Kara as well and Alex watched him go before turning her attention to Astra.

“Come play with me?” She asked nicely and Astra rolled her eyes before nodding and making her way towards the makeshift field on the beach with Alex.

They were locked in an intense game about ten minutes later and Astra had stolen the ball in a tricky foot move that had Alex making a mental note to ask her how she’d done it later. The woman watched Astra dribble around her but didn’t let her advance towards her goal. She knew the Kryptonian was honing her powers in, otherwise she wouldn’t stand a chance.

Astra darted all at once and Alex threw rules to the wind and jumped onto her back, not that the added weight did anything to stop the alien, “What do you think you’re doing?” Was asked cheekily as Astra dribbled but gripped Alex’s thighs so she wouldn’t slip nonetheless.

“I thought I might stop you. Apparently I was wrong,” She heard the alien laugh before Cat was calling them.

“Honestly, you two! It’s usually Kara and Carter I can’t get to come in,” Alex giggled and Astra just shrugged before heading towards the house with Alex still on her back.

0~0~0

Alex woke a few nights later and stood to go grab a glass of water. She could hear sounds of discomfort and distress coming from Astra’s room as she headed back towards her bedroom afterwards. The woman paused before sitting her water down on the hall table and easing Astra’s door open, “Ash?”

Astra didn’t respond and Alex could make out the alien’s form writhing under her blankets. She took a breath before making her way towards the bed, “Astra, come on, wake up,” She called softly. Astra still didn’t stir and Alex placed a knee on the bed and reached out to touch her shoulder.

In the next moment, Alex was pinned to the mattress with Astra hovering above her holding her down. She tried her hardest to keep calm. She had expected something like this after all. But she couldn’t control the jump in her heart rate.

“Astra, it’s me. You’re okay,” The alien immediately sat back and Alex sat up slowly.

“I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?” She asked with genuine concern and even if she had, Alex probably wouldn’t have told her so.

“No, no. I’m fine,” She said softly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m not the one who was just attacked?” Was said with confusion.

“No, but you were the one having a nightmare,” Alex watched her eyes dart away and reached out slowly to grab her hand, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all have them.”

“Really?” Was asked and Alex swore the woman before her sounded like a child after being told that for the first time.

“Really,” Alex repeated with a nod, “So, are you okay?”

“I’m fine now,” She said gently and nodded to Alex, “Thank you for waking me.”

Alex just shrugged and stood slowly, “You good?”

“Umm, yes,” Astra said after a moment,

“Astra,” She said, “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s not like I need a full night’s sleep anyway. I’m fine. Go back to bed,” Alex stared long at her before making up her mind. She sighed before climbing into the bed and tugging the woman back down, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to scare the nightmares away.”

0~0~0

Astra and Alex had come over to have movie night with Carter and Kara. Cat was out of town for the weekend on business and he was supposed to be with his father, but the man had blown him off. Again.

Kara had ran damage control quickly and pulled together superfamily movie night in an effort to cheer him up and it seemed to be working so far. They’d come in, Kara had let Carter pick any movie that wasn’t on Cat’s “Do not let Carter watch these” list, and they’d popped enough popcorn for an army.

By the end of the movie, Carter was asleep and leaning against Astra who he had been explaining the movie to. Kara smiled softly at him and stood to pick him up before Astra shook her head.

“I’ve got him, you’ve got popcorn in Cat’s carpet,” She said smugly as she picked Carter up gently and Kara started to panic as she took in the mess.

Alex and Kara were knelt down on the floor picking up pieces of popcorn and giggling when Astra came back in the room holding a picture frame, “Little One?” She asked.

“Hmm?” Kara answered her without looking up.

“Where did you get this?” Kara looked up to see the picture of her mother holding her as a baby in her aunt’s hands. Cat had insisted on having it framed when she’d brought it home and it hung with their family pictures in the hallway.

“From mom,” She said as she looked back down at her task and Astra stared at her for a moment.

“You brought this to Earth with you?” She asked in confusion and both sisters stopped and looked up at her then.

“No, I got it from the AI interface,” Kara said and when Astra didn’t seem to register what she meant she turned to face Alex who was still staring at Astra, “You didn’t show her?”

“It honestly slipped my mind with everything that’s happened in the last year,” She looked sheepishly at her sister before standing and giving her an apologetic look for leaving her to clean on her own, “Alright, General. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Come on, just trust me.”

0~0~0

“Alexandra,” The alien said in question as she led her through the DEO and Alex looked over her shoulder at her to shoot her a glare, “Sorry. Alex, where are we going?”

“Would you be patient for like two seconds? I let you fly us here. It’s not like you were in a car forever,” Alex heard her sigh and rolled her eyes good naturedly as she swiped her ID and closed the room back off after Astra stepped in after her, “Alright, stand here,” She instructed the alien and placed her where she wanted her by gripping her hips and moving her like it was nothing.

Astra watched as Alex moved around the room before her sister was standing in front of her and staring right back at her, “’Lura,” She murmured before seeking Alex’s eyes in question.

“Kara’s pod was equipped with this interface of Alura when she landed. It’s full of information that she thought pertinent for Kara to have. Things about Krypton. Things about her DNA and some of her family. There are pictures that she felt Kara might want to see or have. You can ask her anything. She’ll let you know if she can’t answer it,” She watched Astra nod slowly and turn her attention back to her sister’s hologram, “I’ll leave you to it.”

She started to leave until she felt Astra grab her wrist gently and turned back to face her, “Stay,” She murmured, “Please?” Alex nodded and made her way back to her side.

0~0~0

Astra had run out of questions for her sister about an hour ago. She’d been in the room with the hologram all night and it was nearly time for the new shift to start. Alex had stayed the entire time.

The alien was sat cross legged on the floor in front of platform and Alex was laid with her head in her lap. She fallen asleep against her shoulder hours ago and Astra had gently maneuvered her so she was more comfortable.

Astra finally sighed in content. She’d gotten what she wanted for the moment and dropped her hand to Alex’s head and ran her fingers through her hair gently. The agent sat up after a few moments and rubbed at her face before looking at Astra who was beaming at her.

“You good?”

“I’m great.”

0~0~0

It had been a long day. Alex was exhausted when she left work and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and fall into bed. She unlocked the front door and dropped her work bag and hung her coat before making her way into the apartment.

She paused as she was met with Astra sat in the living room in front of an easel and concentrating hard, “You okay there?”

“Should I not be?” The alien asked as she looked up and Alex shook her head.

“You just looked really lost in thought,” She murmured and Astra shrugged after a moment and finally sat her brush down, “Can I?” Alex motioned to the easel and Astra nodded and stepped to the side to make room for her.

The painting was of what Alex had always heard Krypton looked like from Kara. This one was from the view of a balcony. You could see buildings for miles and miles. The sky glowed a red with soft orange hues. The stars were beautiful and the painting was exquisite over all.

“Wow,” She settled on after not finding another word to describe the art. Astra blushed discreetly as she glanced away, “This is beautiful. That’s Krypton right?”

“It is,” Astra nodded, “That was the view from my childhood bedroom,” She said in explanation and Alex nodded as she continued to take in all of the details of the painting.

“Would you tell me about it?” She looked over at Astra who smiled at her before nodding happily.

0~0~0

Alex woke a few nights later as she faintly recognized the sound of her door opening. She could see a figure moving towards her in the night but was also awake enough now to see that it was Astra. 

“What are you doing?” She mumbled as Astra approached the far side of the bed and paused. She saw the woman look down at her feet and softened, “Another nightmare?”

She saw Astra nod and threw the blankets back so she could slip into them. The alien thanked her quietly and laid down on her side. Alex could feel her shaking and slowly moved towards her so Astra could stop her if she wanted to.

She didn’t stop her, so Alex threw an arm over her waist and laid her head closer to Astra’s as well, their foreheads almost touching, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

The woman was silent for a moment before she started speaking quietly, “I was tortured in Fort Rozz,” She started. Alex felt her heart stop for a moment at the thought. The woman in her bed right now was so sweet and while she was strong willed, she never did anything she didn’t completely believe in. She hated the thought of her being hurt, “It started minimally. Starvation, dehydration, things like that.”

Alex hated that those things were considered minimal to the woman before her. She kept her mouth shut though, not wanting to break the little bubble that Astra was in. She’d never wanted to share about her past very much before.

“When those things didn’t work, they upped it to beatings,” The shorter woman had to swallow her gasp that was her automatic response and gently rubbed her thumb over the woman’s hip bone instead in a soothing motion, “At least once a day, some times more if they were feeling particularly cruel, someone would come in and beat me. With whatever they could find. I don’t think they ever used the same weapon twice.”

Who did these people think they were? Sure she was a prisoner, but torture? That was uncalled for and completely ridiculous.

“And when that didn’t break me, they brought out the Kryptonite,” She said and Alex felt her shiver slightly. She subconsciously pulled the alien closer to her as she spoke to offer any comfort that she could, “For hours, they would carve those blades into me and cut me trying to get information or get me to confess things to them.”

Alex could feel her own emotions stirring inside of her. Anger and sadness swirled around inside of her. This was her best friend. How dare they think that they could do this to her.

“And when that didn’t work, they reverted to psychological torture,” She whispered so quietly, Alex had to strain to hear the words, “I would be placed in a completely dark room and then they would play sounds of my family dying over and over again,” Alex brought her hand up and ran her fingers through her hair and felt Astra’s own arm fall over her waist now and pull her closer too, “At first, I could block it out. But after a while, the sounds of my sister and my niece pleading for their lives became too much. I didn’t give up information, but I became a sort of shell. I didn’t let anything in. I didn’t let anything out. It was like I shut down.”

Astra was silent now and Alex slowly realized that they were completely flush against one another. She put that out of her mind though as she found Astra’s eyes in the darkness. She had no words for the woman and instead kissed her forehead gently, “You’re safe now.”

0~0~0

“Go, Carter!” The bleachers were filled with cheering parents as Carter’s team battled their rival team on the soccer field in front of them. He had just used one of those foot maneuvers that Alex had taught him on the beach and stolen the ball easily.

Cat and Kara were there, of course, cheering him on as they always were. Kara in her denim shorts and team shirt with her hair pulled through the loop in the back of her hat. Cat was dressed more casual than usual in a pair of nice light wash jeans and a blouse the color of Carter’s jersey. She refused to wear cotton after all.

Alex and Astra had come from their morning workout to be there. Alex had on black sporty shorts and a blue tank top that was pretty close to Carter’s team color. Her tennis shoes adorned her feet and her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Astra was dressed similarly. She had on blue sporty shorts and a white tee. Her hair was braided down her back and black sunglasses sat on her face.

“Woooo!” Carter had scored and Alex watched Cat almost panic as he became the bottom of an excited dog pile. She laughed when Kara had to assure her that he was fine and it was just a thing they did. When Carter popped back up laughing and shoving at his teammates, she visibly relaxed.

In the next moment, the ball was in motion again and Carter hit the ground hard after another boy floored him. Kara had to hold Cat back and Alex got up to keep her still so Kara could check on him since she was the one less likely to scar a child for life. By the time Alex had made it to her, Astra was on the field with him and he was laughing at something she said as he got back up. He nodded and fist bumped her before she was jogging back off of the field so the game could restart.

“He’s good,” She said simply as she made her way to Alex’s side. Cat was staring at her like she was nuts, “What? You three were preoccupied. He’s fine. Nothing’s broken or anything,” She said with a shrug and Alex just laughed before following her back to their seats where Kara and Cat joined them moments later.

Half an hour later, the game had less than a minute left and the other team had the ball. One of Carter’s team mates managed to get the ball back and the team shifted towards the goal. The ball was passed to Carter and he made progress towards the goal before an opposite team member was tripping him in an illegal move. Carter somehow managed to wrap his feet around the ball and sent it sailing into the net as he hit his back in a move that Alex had taught him that she normally did as a backflip.

Carter’s team went wild and Alex saw Cat panic slightly again when they lifted him up onto their shoulders as they ran around with him laughing. When they finally let him down and the coach said his few words, Carter made his way to Alex whom he had outgrown in the last year. He hugged her and she shrieked at him when he picked her up.

“It worked, Aunt Alex!” He said excitedly as he finally sat his grumpy aunt back down and she shot him a glare as she ruffled his sweaty hair.

“Did you doubt me, Cart?” He rolled his eyes playfully at her before hugging his mom and Kara as well.

“Okay, what do you want to eat, Carter? I may regret this, but anything you want,” Cat said with fear on her face. She hardly ever let him or Kara pick out anything they ate.

“Well, first. I think I might need some stitches,” He said casually as he was now being lifted piggy back onto Astra.

“You what?” Kara and Cat asked at the same time.

“Oh yeah. That guy’s cleat cut my leg open,” He laughed as Astra spun them around while Alex attempted to take the sunglasses off of her face.

“And you didn’t say anything?” Cat asked and one look from her had Astra sitting the boy down on the bleachers.

“Well I wanted to keep playing and Aunt Astra said it wasn’t too bad but you would never let me keep playing if you saw blood so I fixed my shin guard so it covered it and it worked,” As Carter spoke, Astra slowly eased her way behind Alex and immediately gripped the woman’s hips in her hands as Cat turned her fiery glare towards her.

“You knew he was hurt and you let him play?” Alex was laughing as she was shifted around while Astra attempted to keep her as a buffer between herself and Cat.

“He’s fine, Tiny Cat. He’ll need about three stitches and they’ll be out in a couple weeks,” Astra said as she continued to use her human shield to protect her from Cat.

“She’s right, Cat. It doesn’t look that bad,” Kara said from behind her where she was now examining Carter’s leg.

“Plus, I asked her not to tell you. It’s not her fault,” Carter piped up and Cat shot him a glare before turning back to Astra and Alex.

“What he said. It’s not my fault that he’s so cute,” Astra tried to play the sheepish grin and Cat continued to glare for a moment before sighing and turning to her son.

“Let’s go to the damn hospital then.”

0~0~0

Alex was sat on the couch with the newest episode of Homeland paused waiting for Kara to finally sit down so they could watch it together.

“Kara! Come on,” She whined out as she listened to her sister rattling around down the hallway.

“Where’s that blanket Aunt Astra keeps on her bed?” Was asked and Alex answered without thought.

“Check the foot of my bed and hurry up,” Kara appeared a moment later with the blanket in question in her hand and a confused look on her face, “What now?”

“Are you sleeping with Aunt Astra?” Kara asked slowly like she couldn’t believe those words had just come out of her mouth.

Alex raised an eyebrow and laughed, “In the literal sense? Yes, I am,” Kara finally sat down but didn’t let up on the questioning look she was giving her sister, “She has nightmares and if someone’s in the bed with her, she doesn’t. I got tired of finding her up or getting up in the middle of the night and finding her asleep on the couch. It just seemed like the most logical solution,” She shrugged, “Can we start the episode now?”

Kara finally just nodded and curled up next to Alex like she always did. A few minutes in she hugged her sister tightly and whispered, “You’re the best.”

0~0~0

“Brave One, what are you doing?” Alex focused on the object in front of her as Astra’s voice rang in her ear comm. They’d been out in the field when everything went wrong. Astra had flown the victims to safety and was now wondering why Alex hadn’t checked in yet.

“Umm, dismantling a bomb,” She mumbled as she finally got the panel off and revealed the tangle of wires, “And don’t call me that,” She angrily managed to say.

She heard Astra sigh, “How much time do you have?” Alex could hear wind rushing in her ear and knew Astra was heading towards her.

“I don’t know. Forty five seconds I think,” She mumbled as she shifted wires trying to decide which one she was going to cut. She faintly registered the sound of someone landing behind her before Astra was kneeling beside her in a slight panic, “Pick a color, General,” She said in defeat and Astra glanced at her before picking the device up and starting for the exit, “Woah! What the hell are you doing?” Was asked as Alex ran after her.

“I’ll be back,” Was all she said before Alex was watching her disappear out over the ocean with the device in hand. The agent stood on the beach with her breath held in as she waited for anything to happen.

She jumped as she saw and heard the explosion that happened miles in front of her over the water and watched with bated breath as she waited for Astra. When she hadn’t come back in five minutes, Alex let herself sink to the sand as she kept her eyes trained on the horizon, “Astra,” She whispered more in hope than anything.

The agent was sat with her legs pulled up to her chest while actively ignoring the voices of other agents in her ear. Her eyes still hadn’t left the spot that Astra had disappeared into. She was starting to doubt her best friend returning though and angrily ripped the comm out of her ear.

“Dammit, Astra,” She whispered as she wrenched a hand through her hair. She looked back up and finally spotted something small in the distance and stood trying to make it out as it got closer.

A sigh of relief left her as Astra finally landed on the beach with pieces of metal held in her arms. Alex’s legs seemed to act of their own accord as she took off at a sprint towards the alien who only dropped what she was holding at the last minute so she could catch the woman who had thrown herself at her.

Alex hugged her tightly and felt Astra’s arms wrap around her too. Her face was buried in the alien’s shoulder and she had wrapped her legs around Astra as she was caught. The alien held her for a long time before Alex finally loosened her grip and touched her feet back to the ground. She looked up at Astra before the alien saw anger flash in her eyes.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” She shouted and Astra flinched, “You could have fucking exploded, Astra!” The alien didn’t get a chance to say anything before Alex was firing off another question, “And what the hell took you so long?!”

“First,” She said gently, “I was thinking that I couldn’t live with myself if you had gotten hurt. Secondly, I didn’t explode so forget that one,” She said sarcastically in a tone that reminded Alex of herself, “And thirdly, I was picking up the pieces for the DEO,” She gestured to the shrapnel now laying on the sand and Alex sighed, “Any particular reason that you just blew up at me though?”

Alex stared up at her before biting her lip, “Screw it,” She whispered before leaning forward and crushing her lips against Astra’s. Astra didn’t even think before she was kissing Alex back and lifting her back into her arms. She felt hands tangle in her hair and gently hugged the agent even more tightly as they kissed as though their lives depended on it.

They pulled back when Alex needed oxygen and she stared at Astra awaiting a response but the alien gave nothing away, “Astra?”

“Alexandra,” She said back playfully and Alex rolled her eyes, “I hope you’re not about to tell me that was a mistake.”

Alex bit her lip to keep from smiling before smirking in defeat, “Definitely not,” She mumbled, “But we need to talk.”

0~0~0

They finally made it back to their apartment after stopping by the DEO to drop off the pieces of the bomb and reporting the mission. Alex unlocked the door and stepped inside before taking a seat uncomfortably on the edge of the coffee table as she looked up at Astra who closed the door behind her.

“So…” Alex mumbled as she wrung her hands together and watched Astra nervously take a seat across from her on the arm chair.

“So,” Astra murmured in reply when Alex didn’t continue, “You said we needed to talk,” She prompted and Alex could tell they were equally nervous in this.

“Yes, we do,” She said and took a breath, “I guess I can start with.. What do you think that kiss meant?”

Astra was silent for a few moments as she stared, “Well, I can’t be sure what it meant to you,” She started, “But for me… It was something that I’ve been wanting to do for a while now. I have very strong feelings for you,” Alex stared at her in silence and Astra fidgeted, “Any time you wish to let me know what it meant for you would be great,” She said sheepishly and Alex nodded.

“Right,” She mumbled, “I-” She fumbled for her words, “I have very strong feelings for you too,” She settled on echoing Astra’s words, “Much stronger than those that best friends normally share.”

“You do?” Was asked and sounded hopeful. Alex looked up from her lap into the loving eyes of her best friend.

“I do,” She murmured out before watching Astra stand up in front of her. The alien held her hands out and Alex looked between them and her eyes before smiling and taking them and allowing Astra to pull her to her feet.

“And would that mean that you wouldn’t be opposed to starting a relationship with me?” She asked sheepishly and Alex giggled at her before kissing her cheek softly.

“You could say that,” She whispered, “Would you do me a favor now?”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me.”

And she did.


End file.
